


Family in a Strange Land

by Bandgeek18



Series: No Capes, Just Crowns [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Hartley's dad is the worst, NO CAPES, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: Lord Wally and his fellow Keystone nobles are invited to a ball in Central. Wally couldn't be more excited, but not everyone in Central reciprocates the feeling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't a one-shot, it has three parts. I don't mean to keep posting backstories, but those are the ones that keep coming to me. So read on and enjoy.

A quiet sigh escaped Wally as he traced circles into the stone table. There was a nudge from his left and he caught his aunt’s eye. She gave him a look and he sat up straight. Being a mere 10, Wally was barely tall enough to put his elbows on the table. (Not that he would have done so, of course, it wasn’t proper.) He clasped his hands together and set them in front of him on the table; turning his attention to what was being said. 

“We need to keep as far away from the Central court as possible!” Lord Victor, was insisting. 

“You’re being a little dramatic, aren’t you?” Iris asked him, clearly amused by the old earl’s ramblings. 

“King Barry wants to enslave us the way he has enslaved our neighbors!”

“I’d hardly call a simple economic agreement enslavement,” Lady Catherine replied. “They contribute to his economy-“

“And he keeps troops in their lands. I wouldn’t call it friendly, either.”

“We aren’t discussing whether or not to break Keystone’s longstanding tradition of remaining independent of entanglements with Central,” Iris put in. “We have been invited to a ball as the heads of state. If we turn it down, it would be rude and could fray the strained relationship with have with the king.”

‘Why do we have to be friend’s with him then?’ Wally wondered, looking down at his chains of office. It was a golden circle with his family crest imprinted on it, sitting near the young boy’s navel, held up with fine fold chains and other gold circles that connected to each by the chains traveled up his torso and over his shoulders. The young earl wasn’t particularly found of this, but he had to wear it when he was with the council because it was a symbol of his status. Another nudge caused him to look up. 'Uh-oh, I missed something.’

“Lord Wallace,” Lady Catherine said, giving the young boy a stern look. “Were you listening?”

“No, Lady Catherine,” he replied. 

“The boy send too much time daydreaming,” Lord Victor muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

“The boy is still a boy, Victor,” Lord Aldwin replied, coming to Wally’s rescue. “I can’t blame him. I would’ve been bored out of mind as well if I’d been required to attend council meetings at his age.”

“Wally, we were agreeing to attend the ball in Central at the castle,” Iris said. 

“We’re going to Central?”

“If you vote to, then yes.”

“Oh…um….yes.”

“We will send word to King Barry carrying our acceptance, then,” Lord Brishen said. 

‘I’ve never been to a ball before,’ Wally thought as the meeting as finally adjourned and he slipped out of his heavy wooden seat. “Aunt Iris, what are balls like?” he asked her. 

“I have never attended one in Central, so I don’t know if it will be similar,” Iris said as they left the meeting hall. “But I have been too small ones in neighboring states, and it’s mostly a lot of dancing.”

Wally made a face. “I don’t like my dance lessons. I prefer playing marbles or climbing trees.” That made his aunt laugh and she ruffled his hair. 

“I’m aware.”

“When I get home, can I go to the orchards instead of my lessons?”

“Have you skipped a lot of lessons this week?”

“…..How many is a lot?”

Iris smiled at him. “Lessons today, and you can work in the orchards for a few hours tomorrow. Deal?”

“Deal.” Wally shook her hand, then ran to where one of his servants was holding the reins of his horse. He took them, then swung himself up onto the the horse’s back. “Will I see you at dinner?”

“I’m afraid not. I have business to take care of. This weekend.”

“Ok.” Feeling a little let down by the prospect of eating alone, Wally’s shoulder slumped a little bit. His servant, a man named Cadby, noticed and frowned. 

“Don’t be so sad, my lord,” he said. “Perhaps after your lessons, you’d like Alex and Brandon to play with you?”

“Really? You don’t need them in the orchards this afternoon?”

“I think we could survive for a few hours.”

The smile returned at the prospect of having playmates. “Thank you, Cadby.”

“Of course, my lord.” Cadby mounted his own horse and the two of them rode off down the road to make the three-hour journey back to County West. 

— — 

With a busy schedule of lessons, working in the orchards, and practicing his sword work, Wally soon forgot about the ball. So, when his aunt sat down in with him in the drawing room of his castle one evening, he wasn’t prepared for her to tell him he needed to pack. 

“Pack?” Wally asked in confusion, pausing in setting up his dominoes. “Why?”

“Because we’re leaving for Central in two days.”

“Oh, right, the ball. How long will we be gone?”

“Only a week. A few days traveling, the ball, and the return trip.”

“I’ve never left Keystone before.”

“I know.”

Wally smiled and went back to his dominoes; excited about the prospect of traveling beyond his small country’s borders. Consequently, two days later, he was smiling wide as he mounted this horse, Cadby by his side, and his clothes and a few books packed into a small trunk. He clicked his tongue and his horse trotted down the road. First they were going to the Council Hall where they’d rendezvous with the other Earls and Countesses. The journey was fun for Wally, who kept taking out his notebook, to write about the animals and plants he saw. This drew smiles from his companions, many of whom were impressed he could write so legibly while riding his horse. Unfortunately, when they were deep in Central’s land, the only plants he saw were crops. Mostly cotton, then corn, and then finally potatoes the closer they got to the castle. They mostly stuck to the main roads, but periodically he’d see people working in the fields. He would wave as they passed by, but they would just give him a confused look. By far his favorite part though was getting to camp out under the stars. 

After three days of travel, they finally reached their destination. When they arrived, Wally's mouth dropped open. Central Castle was the biggest and grandest building he’d ever seen. They passed through the gates and he bounced in his seat a little bit. Iris noticed and shook her head. She, as well as the other adults in their party, knew they would be judged as soon as they were inside the gates. When they stopped in the outer ward and tablelands quickly took control f their horses. One of them offered his hand to Wally, but he ignored it and lowered himself to the ground. He kept looking around in curiosity, but Iris gently corralled him to walk with the group. They passed through another gate into the inner ward. Here there were long stretches grass that surrounded walkways leading to the front steps. They were greeted by an older man who stood on the steps. 

“Welcome, lords and ladies,” he said. “I’m Jay, the king’s advisor. King Barry is extremely busy, and sends his apologies he couldn’t welcome you himself.”

“Will we see him later tonight?” Lord Aldwin asked. 

“You will. You will be shown to your guest rooms where you may relax until tonight.”

“Thank you.”

A man approached Wally, giving him a look that the boy couldn't identify but made him uneasy. “Are you Lord West?” the man asked. 

“I am,” Wally replied, inning his head, then hiding out his hand as he’d been taught by his tutor. “What’s your name?”

“Lord Rathaway, Count of-.”

Wally’s face lit up. “I’m a count too! Well….earl actually, but my tutor told me you use the word count instead.”

“Yes. I was asked to show you to your room as a sign of good faith.”

“Thank you.” Wally followed the man, who didn’t seem content with his task. He walked ahead of the boy, leaving Wally to follow. The count was silent as they walked, never once speaking to the young earl. Wally wished his aunt was at least with him. “Is my aunt’s room near mine?”

Lord Rathaway gave him a strange look over his shoulder. “Why would it be?”

“I don’t know. Why not?”

“Because the women’s quarters are in a different wing.” He muttered something under his breath that Wally couldn’t hear. 

“What’s your last name?”

“…..Rathaway is my last name?”

“Oh….I see, that’s why you called me Lord West. Most people call me Lord Wallace. We always address people by they first name in Keystone.”

“Of course your kind do.” That comment made Wally frown. 

‘My kind?’ Before he could ask though, they reached a door and Lord Rathaway gestured to it. 

“Your room, Wallace.”

Wally frowned. “I think you’re supped to address me as Lord Wallace.”

“Please, I would do no such thing, earl.” He snarled the last word like it was a curse and left without saying another word. 

Extremely confused, Wally let himself into his room. It was a nice room, with a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Another door led into a small room that continued only a bed. He was relieved to see that Cadby was already there when he walked in, unpacking Wally’s clothes for the evening. “Boy, am I glad to see you.” 

“Are you not enjoying your time here, already?” Cadby asked as he straightened out Wally’s clothes. 

“It’s weird. The guy who showed me to my room, Lord Rathaway, it kind of seemed like he didn’t like me.”

“I’m sure it’s just because he doesn’t know you. You’ll have a chance to get to know him tonight at the ball.”

“Maybe.” Wally grabbed one of the science books he brought and stretch out on the bed to read. He read through the afternoon, happy to be on a small vacation away from his lessons and duties as earl. All too soon though, it was time to get ready for the ball. Cadby helped him put the finishing touches on his most formal outfit. The fabric of his jacket was a bright yellow and his pants were black that made his red hair stand out in a way he didn’t like. HIs chains of office were placed over his shoulders, dropping low due to how small he was. Finally, the chaplet, a thin band of woven silver links was placed on his head. It settled on his ears and he made a face. “I don’t like being all dressed up like this.”

“Maybe you’ll stop thinking about it when you’re dancing and enjoying yourself, my lord.” Cadby takes as he secured the gauntlets around Wally’s wrists. 

“I never was these clothes. They’re too fancy!”

“You’re meeting the king of a very large country, Lord Wally.”

‘He’d better be worth all these fancy clothes.’ There was a knock on his door. “Come in!”

The door opened and Wally walked in, wearing a purple gown, her own chains of office, and a silver chaplet identical to Wally’s. “You look nice,” she smiled at him. 

“You look really pretty.”

“Thank you, sweetie. Are you ready for the ball?”

“Yup!”

Iris walked closer and adjusted his chaplet slightly. “You need to remember that you are an earl, and a head of state. You represent County West and Keystone while we’re here. Understand?”

“Yes, Aunt Iris. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“I know you will.” She kissed his head and held out her hand. “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?” 

Wally grinned and took his aunt’s hand. “Of course, Aunt Iris.” The two of them held hands as they were lead to the ballroom. The other nobles of Keystone were waiting for them when they arrived. 

“Ready to meet the king of Central?” Lord Aldwin asked Iris in a low voice. 

“And to parade in front of the lands most conceited nobles?” Lady Catherine added. 

“We’re here to make friends,” Iris reminded them. 

“Let’s send Wally up to him first,” Lord Aldwin smiled. “Then we can watch the king squirm as he’s forced to address this small boy as a ruling earl.”

“You won’t use my nephew to play political games, Aldwin.”

“Come on, Iris. You can’t tell me Wally wouldn’t love to be the first of us to meet the king?”

Iris sighed. “Fine.” She looked down at Wally, pulling her hand out of his and patting his head to get his attention. He looked up at her. “Do you want to be the first person to meet King Barry?”

“Yes, please!” Unaware of the skepticism that plagued his fellow nobles, the boy was excited to meet such an important person. The double doors before them were opened and Wally took a deep breath. He entered the ballroom with his companions, smiling at how big and grand everything was. Marble pillars held arches far above his head. There were banners hanging from the ceiling, red with a yellow lightning bolt, the official crest of Central. The room was long vertically, and half that size horizontally. The group was lead in a straight path, which was lined with nobles staring at them, from the doors to a small platform against the opposite wall. Standing on the small platform was a blonde man wearing a red jacket and white pants, decorated with golden epaulettes, and lining on the edges. He was also wearing a white sash. Wally stared a little bit at the golden crown on the man’s head, which held lighting bolts on a golden band bound with intricate gold pieces and green gems. 

“Your Majesty, may I present Lord Wallace West, Earl of West, of Keystone,” said Jay, the man they'd seen earlier. 

Remembering that he was supposed to greet the king first, Wally walked slowly forward until he was five feet from the small platform. Licking his lips, Wally bowed low. “Good evening, King Barry,” he said. Not knowing what else to expect, he straightened and waited to see what would happen. 

The king smiled warmly as he stepped down from the small platform and knelt before Wally. He held out his hand, which Wally took after a few moments. “Good evening, Lord West, Earl of West,” the man said friendly. “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

“You-you too, your majesty.”

“Tell me, how is your county? I hope everything is well.”

Wally smiled wide, excited that such an important person would ask about his small county. “Everything is very good, your majesty!”

“That’s good. I have to talk to the others now, but I hope I can see you later tonight.”

“Me too.” Wally stepped back as his aunt was introduced. 

“Lady West.” The king gently kissed he knuckles. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“And you, your majesty,” Iris replied as she rose out of her courtesy. 

“You look very lovely, this evening.”

“Thank you.” 

Wally frowned a little bit, tilting his head a bit at the king’s tone. ‘I think he really likes Aunt Iris.’ After she stepped away, Iris stood next to Wally, giving him a look of pride. She rubbed his back a little bit as the rest of their companions were introduced. Once the introductions were through, the king stepped back up on the small platform and held up his hands. Everyone in the room gave him their full attention almost immediately. 

“I would like to thank everyone for coming,” the king said, calm and confidently, despite every person in the room watching him. Wally sighed he cold be that confident when he had to address his subjects. “I would like to extend a special welcome to our friends from Keystone. I hope that this is the beginning of a very long friendship between our states.”

“Not likely,” Lord Victor muttered on Wally's left. Wally looked up at Iris, who rolled her eyes a little bit. King Barry stepped down from the dias, then approached the lords and ladies form Keystone. He held out his hand to Iris. “Lady Iris, would you do me the honor?” Wally could’ve sworn he heard Lord Vitor tut under his breath, but Iris ignored it. She smiled at the king and took his hand. 

“Of course, King Barry,” she replied. Wally watched with interest as his aunt was led to the center of the dance floor. The music began and the two adults started dancing. Everyone else seemed to gather in a circle around them. Wally gently pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on. It didn’t require too much effort ton his part though, because people seemed to just move out of his way. The boy's attention was so focused on watching his aunt that he didn't notice some of the looks he was getting. The young earl stood on the edge of the group, smiling and swaying a little bit as he watched his aunt dance with the kind. 

“Hi,” said a quiet voice next to him. Wally turned his head and almost jumped in surprise. There was a boy his age who was dressed in clothes that were fancy; possibly even fancier than Wally’s. 

“Hi,” Wally whispered back, not wanting to disrupt the dance. 

“I’m Hartley.”

“I’m Wally.”

“You’re from Keystone.”

“Yup. I’m the Earl of West.”

Hartley made a face. “I’m the future Count of Rathaway.”

“Is Lord Rathaway your dad?”

Hartley nodded. “Father told me to stay away from you.”

“Why?”

“You’re from Keystone.”

That didn’t make any sense to Wally, but then he remembered what Cadby had said about these people not knowing him. “I’m really nice though. That’s what Alex and Brandon think, at least.”

“Who?”

“Alex and Brandon. They’re my friends.”

“Are they earls?”

“No, they’re servants in my castle.” Hartley gave him a look of disbelief. 

“You play with your servants?!”

“Sometimes. We play marbles and dominos and wrestle-“ He sipped when he realized Hartley was staring at him. “You don’t play with your servants?”

“My parents would probably disown me if I did.”

“That’s stupid. If they’re nice and they want to play, why shouldn’t you be allowed to play with them?”

“I don’t have a lot of time to play. I have a lot to studies.”

“Me too.”

“I bet you have a lot of duties.”

Wally nodded. “A whole bunch. I have to go to council meetings every month and remember how much food we grew and what to was sold for. I have to practice my sword work and go to lessons and work in the orchards-“

“In the orchards?” There was that confused and disbelieving work again. “Why?”

“Because I can. I love it. I like the sun and being outside and collecting bugs while I work.” 

“You play with bugs?”

“I catalog them. I have jars and pin board with dead ones and journals full of categories of bugs.” Hartley just stared at him for a moment. 

“You’re a strange kid.”

‘You’re the strange one,’ Wally thought. As far as he knew, Lewis and Greg, Lord Aldwin’s sons, led a very similar life to Wally. ‘This place is so weird.’ He turned back to the dance, which was just finishing. The song stopped and the two dancers bowed to each other. Then another song started and they started dancing again. Wally looked around and more people started dancing with each other. ‘Maybe I should dance too.’ All the men seemed to be dancing with women, but Wally didn’t like that idea. ‘I don’t want to dance with a girl…’ He glanced around and discovered Hartley was still standing next to him. Taking a deep breath, Wally turned to the other young boy. “Want to dance?”

Hartley blinked and frowned a little. “With you?”

“Sure, why not? Unless you want to dance with a girl.”

“Ewww….Definitely not.” Seeing no other alternatives, Wally offered his hand to Hartley the way he’d seen the king do to his aunt. His new friend took it and they walked onto the dance floor. At first, no one noticed them. They danced freely and quietly, neither very good, but both good enough that they were moving in a conformable fashion. After a few minutes, Wally found he was actually enjoying himself. The adults might not like him very much, but Hartley was nice. Both boys were so entranced in their own dance they didn’t notice adults around them slowly realize they were there. At first, some merely shook their heads and a few even curled their lips in disgust, but no one said anything; because Wally was an official guest of the king. Unfortunately not every adult felt non-intervention was the right course. After a few songs, Wally and Hartley both gasped when someone grabbed Wally’s arm from behind and ripped him away from Hartley. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” the man snarled, gripping Wally’s arm way too tight. 

“uh…uh…” Wally stuttered, brain stalling. Everyone stopped and stared at them and even the music had stopped. Wally looked at Hartley, who was now standing several feet away with a woman who had her arm in front of him. Thankfully, he could see his aunt push her way towards them, looking furious, with the king right behind her. 

“How dare you grab my nephew,” Iris said calmly, but with so much venom Wally swore he saw several people back away. 

“Lord Rathaway, explain yourself!” King Barry ordered, looking confused and angry all at the same time. 

“This…border dweller was dancing with my son!” Lord Rathaway explained, even shaking Wally a little bit. Some people gasped when he used the phrase “border dweller”. Wally frowned, not knowing what it meant, but he figured it didn’t mean anything good because both his aunt and the king looked even more angry after he said it. 

“How dare you-“ Iris began, but the king cut her off. 

“Lord Rathaway,” he said, now clearly angered. “Lord West is a guest in my house. Now unhand him and apologize for your behavior.”

“We want me to apologize to him?!” Lord Rathaway asked incredulously. Several people glanced at each other nervously due to the tone he was using with the king. “Your majesty, he’s border dweller; he’s not even a real noble!”

“I am too a real noble!” Wally snapped, finally remembering how to speak. He tried to pull his arm free, but the man’s grip wouldn’t budge. Everyone was still looking at him and some of them were nodding like Lord Osgood was right! ‘I don’t like those looks they’re giving me…'

“Now, Lord Rathaway!” The king commanded, raising his voice so it carried the authority of his station. The man finally released him and Wally immediately ran to his aunt. He threw his arms around her waist and she pulled him close protectively. Despite being free, Wally could feel everyone still watching him. Try as hard as he might, he couldn’t stop a quiet sob from escaping his lips. Iris’ lips thinned and she looked at Barry. 

“Excuse us, your majesty,” she said politely, but coldly, "but I believe my nephew has had an eventful evening. I think it’s time he returned to his room.” Wally peeked out a little bit in time to see the king look momentarily disappointed before straightening his shoulders and nodding. 

“Of course, Lady West,” he replied quietly. “I understand.”

“Thank you, King Barry.” Wally almost shivered at how coldly she said his name. “Come on, Wally.” Gently, Iris put her hand on Wally’s back and led him out of the room. The route to the door felt like it was a thousand miles. People still stared at them as they walked, a few even smiling or smirking. It made Wally think against his aunt even more. 

“Good riddance,” one man whispered as they passed. 

“I don’t know how the king could even understand her through that accent,” another person said. 

“That’s what happens when you let uncivilized border dwellers come to officials gatherings like this,” a woman added.

“Look how shabby their clothes are, some nobles,” another woman said.

The words around them almost caused Wally to start crying even more. He didn’t understand why everyone would say such mean things about them! Behind them, Wally could hear Lord Victor talking to the king, making excuses about how the others were also retiring for the night. Distantly, Wally registered it as the tone the old man used when he was daring someone to argue with him. He didn't catch the king’s reply, but by then they’d finally reached the doors, which were opened for them by two knights. Iris didn’t say anything as they made a beeline for Wally’s room. When they arrived, Cadby was there and opened his mouth when he saw the tears on Wally’s face. Iris merely shook her head at him. 

“Um…” Cadby mumbled. “I-I’ll get some water for the young lord.” 

“Thank you,” Iris replied. Cadby gave Wally worried look before leaving the room. Wally didn’t say anything as Iris sat him down on his bed, then sat next to him. “Wally.” When he didn’t reply she cup this face and turned it towards her. “Wally, are you ok?” Before he could answer the door opened and their companions entered. 

“Is he ok?” Lord Aldwin asked as he shut the door behind them. 

“Wally?” Iris looked at him, voice and face full of concern. Wally opened his mouth, but all that came out was a sob and he buried his face in her dress. Iris sighed quietly and simply held him tight. 

“W-why did he say those things?!” Wally asked to no one in general. “And that-that thing he called me… A-A “border dweller”…Is it because our border is their border?! Why did it sound like a bad thing?! What’s wrong with where we live?!”

"Nothing,” Lord Aldwin assure him, sitting on his other side. He started rubbing Wally’s back. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with where we’re from.”

“Then…then why did he say those things…and that-that I wasn’t a real noble?!”

“Many people in Central…” Iris began, but she didn’t know how to go on. How did you explain something like this to a child?

“They think they’re better than us because they are from Central and we’re not,” Lary Catherine explained. 

“What’s so special about being from Central?” Wally asked quietly. 

“Nothing,” Lord Brishen told him. “There is nothing special about being from Central. They simply believe they’re better than us because Keystone is small and less powerful.”

“That’s stupid….”

“It is, child. It is.”

“But Wally,” Lord Vitor said kindly, “you must never let anyone make you feel like you are less than them. You are a real noble. The head of a family with a long and proud history in Keystone. You are just as good as any of them; maybe better because you don’t judge people from where they’re from.” 

Wally sniffled and Iris kissed his hair. He still felt really confused. ‘King Barry seemed so nice… Why would he let them say those things to me? To Iris and our friends. What if he thinks those things too? Maybe…he was just pretending to be nice.’ There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. King Barry entered the room, immediately are of how hostile it was. 

“Uh…” he said, clearly unsure.

“Is there something we can help you with, King Barry?” Iris asked coldly. ‘Perhaps provide more verbal target practice for your nobles?’

“I-I wanted to apologize for tonight. Lord Rathaway was out of line and he will be reprimanded for his actions.” 

Iris look down at her nephew, who was still crying quietly and pulled him closer. She turned her attention back to the king. “I realize we were supped to stay for an additional day, but I think we will be leaving first thing in the morning.”

“Yes,” Lord Victor agreed. “We will leave tomorrow.”

The king’s shoulders fell a little. “I understand,” he nodded. “Will you at least join me for breakfast?” 

“I think it’s best we leave at first light,” Iris replied, voice still stone cold. “We have a long journey home.”

“Of course. Well…I really am very sorry about this. Good night.” He glanced once more at Iris, then at the small boy crying in her arms. Regret filled him as turned a left the room. Once he’d left though, his regret was soon replaced with anger as he headed back to the ball so he could publicly shame the man responsible for this.

Back in the room, Iris continued to try and soothe Wally. She looked up at the others. “Since we leave in the morning, we should all try to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Of course,” Lord Aldwin nodded. They all filed out one at a time. Once Iris and Wally were alone she pulled away from him and gently wiped his tears. 

“Don’t cry, sweetie,” she said quietly. 

“I-I want to go home…” Wally replied quietly. He leaned on her, sniffling loudly. “I want to go home…” 

— — 

The following morning their things were packed and their horses were big saddled. Wally was unusually quiet and subdued. It was a stark contrast to how excited and curious he’d been when they’d arrived there the day before. Much to everyone’s surprise, the king came out to see them off, accompanied by his advisor. 

“I want to wish you a safe journey home,” King Barry said. 

“Thank you,” Iris replied diplomatically. Her voice was no longer cold but carried a distance and formality that disheartened the king. Normally it would be customary to thank the king for his invitation and hospitality, but given the circumstances, Iris didn’t think it was appropriate and the king secretly agreed. 

Barry looked at Wally and slowly approached him. Wally was silent as the man knelt down on one knee so they were eye to eye. “It was nice to meet you, Lord West. I hope I get to see you again soon.” 

Wally, trying to control the turmoil of emotions and humiliations inside him, bit his lip for a moment. “Good-bye, King Barry,” he said simply. 

The king’s shoulders once again slumped, but he stood up and backed away. He looked at the boy’s aunt. “Lady West. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Iris merely curtsied in response. “Good-bye, your majesty,” she said. Getting the message, Barry sadly stepped back. He watched as the nobles mounted their horses and led their group out the gates. He didn’t move as he watched them go. 

“I know you’re disappointed, Barry,” Jay said after a minute. “but there are other women out there.”

“Not like her, Jay,” Barry replied. “Besides, it’s not just that. You should’ve seen the kid’s face when Osgood said those things. He looked so hurt and lost.”

“You can’t control what people think, Barry.”

“No but…I never wanted to be the reason a 10-year-old boy cried.” He sighed sadly to himself before returning to the castle. 

Meanwhile, Wally didn’t look up from his horse and absentmindedly pat it’s neck while they rode. ‘I wish we’d never come here,’ he thought as they started the journey home. ‘I hate Central, its nobles, and I hate King Barry.’ Little did he know, his aunt was feeling the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this story. Enjoy!

“And…this number,” Wally said slowly, pointing out the sum of a column on the paper in front of him. “This is…the total bushels of apples that were harvested?”

“Yes, my lord,” said the man sitting across from him.

“It’s higher than the number from last year.” 

“You have a good memory. It is higher.”

“That’s good. Is there a….” He frowned a little bit as he mentally searched for the word. “surplus?”

“Very good, sir, but yes. There is. It’s the number on the right-hand side.”

Wally picked up his stylus and did some math for a couple of minutes. The man, Warren, his bookkeeper, watched him curiously as he did. Finally, Wally stopped and looked at him. “Three.”

“Three, sir?”

“That’s how many apples each worker gets from the surplus.”

“You want to give the apples to the workers?”

“Of course. They grew and picked them, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Three apples per person. That’s about a pound. It’s not a lot, but they deserve it. They all worked very hard.”

Warren smiled and nodded, making a note in his ledger. “Do you wish to distribute the apples yourself, Lord Wally? We could arrange for it at the harvest festival for this year.”

“Yes! I like that idea a lot!”

“Very good, sir.” There was a knock on the door and Wally looked up from the next paper he’d pull out from the stack. 

“Enter.” 

The door opened and a servant entered, bowing his head. “Lord Wally, your aunt, Lady Iris is here to see you,” she said. 

“Aunt Iris?” That was weird. HIs aunt was usually busy at this time of day. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

Wally looked at Warren. “Can we finish tomorrow?”

“Of course, sir.” 

Wally stood up and both the adults bowed to him as he exited. It took nearly every ounce of self-restraint the young boy had as he eagerly made his way to the drawing room. The door was opened for him as he approached and he smiled widely. “Aunt Iris!” he ran to his aunt and gave her a big hug. “I haven’t seen you in days!”

“I’m sorry about that, sweetie,” Iris replied, smiling down at him. “I’ve been busy.”

“Me too.”

“I’ve noticed. Your tutor says you’ve been doing a good job, lately. And I’ve heard you’ve been more attentive to your duties, as well.”

“I understand more than I did last year.”

“Which I”m very proud of. Come and sit with me.” Wally ran ahead, practically throwing himself down on the sofa by the fireplace. As Iris sat down next to him, his eyes searched her face questioningly. “I have something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What?’

“I received a message today that King Barry wishes to visit.”

Wally frowned. They hadn't spoken of the king, or Central since they’d returned from their trip. “Why?”

“He claims it’s a state visit. He wants to get to know his neighbors.” 

“…..When?”

“In a few weeks. If you don’t want to talk to him, Wally I understand but….”

“But he has a bigger army and we need to play nice with him.”

Iris sighed sadly as she rubbed his back. "I’m sorry, Wally. Someone as young as you shouldn’t have to be involved in these kinds of political games.” He didn’t answer, but she didn’t know what else to say. It brought her back to the days immediately after her brother had died and she’d held her grieving nephew in her arms while vultures circled, waiting to try and steal his title and lands from the young boy. It was one thing to accept that children had to learn that half of being in this position was navigating politics, but it was another thing to have to explain it to a six-year-old who’d just lost his last parent. ‘I wish people weren’t cruel and we didn’t have to make nice with someone I don’t think is looking out for our best interests.’ 

“It’s ok, Aunt Iris. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

Wally nodded. “Mhm. I can do it.” He didn't want to give the king a reason to think he was a coward. ‘I’ll show him and his court. I’m a real noble. He’ll see.’ The boy’s determination to make sure he proved translated into him being far more prepared for the foreign king’s visit than Iris had originally imagined. He not only stuck much closer to his studies but also spent more time going over the official work of his county. It actually worried her slightly, because part of her didn’t want him to stop being a child (though part of her knew he was never really going to be a child, not when he’d been named a fully fledged earl at the age of 6). 

By the time King Barry arrived in Keystone, Wally was prepared; at least, he hoped he was. He stood outside his home, next to Iris, along with many of the servants who lived in his home with him. He fidgeted a little, moving from side to side and twiddling his thumbs. His aunt noticed and smiled down at him, rubbing his back. 

“It’s fine, Wally,” she whispered. “He’ll only be here for a few days, and he’s your guest right now.”

“I know.” Wally took a deep breath. ‘I’m fine. I’m fine. As-as long as none of his mean nobles are with him, I’m fine.’ 

Luckily, it seemed the king had left all his nobles behind. He rode with nights and a few servants, but none of the people who’d been so horrible to Wally in Central. When the group stopped, King Barry dismounted and smiled at them. “Lady West, Lord West,” he said in greeting. “Thank you for allowing me to visit.”

“We could hardly say no to such an important visitor, King Barry,” Iris replied, curtsying. She looked at Wally from the corner of her eye, and he followed her example a second later. 

“Welcome to Keystone, King Barry,” the young earl said quietly, bowing as he did. 

“Thank you, Lord Wally,” King Barry replied easily. “I’m glad to be here. In fact,” he put his right hand on his hip and bowed. “since I’m your guest, I should be bowing to you.” Wally blinked in surprise, then looked at Iris, who also looked a little surprise. The knights behind him didn’t look at all shocked by his behavior. When King Barry straightened, he looked at the impressive manor house behind them. “Is this your home, Lady Iris?”

“No, it’s Wally’s,” Iris replied. 

“Wally’s?” Wally’s muscles tensed, waiting for a nasty comment or back-handed compliment; something to indicate a sense of dismissal about his home. Instead, though, King Barry smiled at him. “That’s very impressive for someone your age. To manage a household like this, but also an entire county. I’m very impressed.” The praise made Wally shift uncomfortably. He still didn’t say anything, instead choosing to focus on the beetle that kept trying to scurry across his boots. “I hope you’ll give me a tour of such a fine home.”

‘It’s not that great compared to your palace,’ Wally thought a little miserably. “Would you like to come inside?” he asked the king after a moment of silence. 

“I would like that very much, Lord West, thank you.”

Wally turned to Cadby, “Can you make sure King Barry’s servants know where they’re going?”

“Of course, my lord,” Cadby replied, bowing. “I’ll make it my first priority.”

“Thank you. This way, King Barry.” It was kind of surreal to be showing the king into his home. The five-story white building was the grandest in the county. There was nothing like it for miles around. It had always been a source of pride for the boy, and it showed as he talked about it. “This is the entryway, displaying our family’s crest." It was in the shape of a shield with a yellow band across the top part, over a white part; on top of it was a chaplet, similar to the one Wally wore on special occasions. It was simple, but the crest was his.

“It’s very nice.”

“Tomorrow…if-if you want, we can go for a ride on my lands. I have large apple orchards that some of the local farmers work on.”

“I’d enjoy that very much.” King Barry looked at Iris. “What about you, Lady Iris, do you have any orchards?”

“Yes, but they are not as big as Wally’s.”

“I’m the major supplier of apples for Keystone and many of our neighbors.”

“That’s amazing,” King Barry said. “Do all of your citizens work on your orchards?”

“Um…No. Only some….I think….20% The other do you know…other things. Make things and own farms.” He shrugged. “Whatever people do.”

“Interesting.” 

“This way is the living wing. This is where my room and where Aunt Iris sleeps when she stays here sometimes.”

“Do you stay here often, Lady Iris?”

“It depends,” Iris replied evasively. 

“On?”

“How much work I have to do, how much work Wally has to do, and so on. I don’t want to give the impression that I’m running things behind the scenes. This is all him. But I do try to stay the night at least once every couple of weeks.”

“Oh….” 

‘Does he sound disappointed?’ Wally wondered. He shrugged. It wasn’t like he could name the king; his aunt was amazing. “This is your guest quarters, King Barry.” He pushed the door open and step aside to allow the king to enter ahead of him. The room was the second biggest in the castle, second only to Wally’s, and very nice by the local standards. The walls, ceilings, and floor were all made of the same rough stone as the rest of the castle. A large rug covered most of the floor to keep the draft away though. On one side was a large, wooden, four-poster bed; paired by a fireplace on the opposite wall. There were two, large and comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace and a free-standing wardrobe between two windows on another wall. King Barry looked around the room silently, making Wally bouncing a little on his heels. ‘He’s probably used to something a lot fancier, of course, he doesn’t like it. But he’s the one who wanted to come, so he shouldn’t be judging me for it!’ 

When the king turned around, Wally squared his shoulders and held his head high, but was taken aback by the smile on the man’s face. It was almost…wistful? “I love it,” King Barry said, the sincerity warm and whole. 

“You do?” Wally asked cautiously. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Now, I hope this isn’t the end of the tour, because I want to see everything.”

“Well….ok.” Wally glanced at his aunt, but she gestured for him to keep going. “Follow me then.” Wally’s room, as well as Iris’, was on the route next, then Wally’s study (which used to be his dad’s). Then it was the drawing room and the sitting room. They passed the wing where some of the servants lived and the dining room. When they got to the ballroom Wally felt his face heat up. It was objectively one of the nicer rooms, with the biggest windows to let in natural light and the smoothed out stone created an even dancing surface. The whole thing was acoustically great for playing music. ‘But it’s still a quarter of the size of King Barry’s….’ Fully intending on just stopping by the doorway, then moving on with the tour, but clearly, the king had other ideas. He moved past Wally and into the room, looking around with interest. “You-you don’t want to look in there-"

“This is beautiful…”

“Really?”

“So beautiful. It’s simple and rustic and….awesome. I love it.”

“…Thanks.” As the tour moved on, Wally kept thinking over the king’s words. ‘It’s rustic, but he likes that?’ His confusion didn’t get better when they moved the tour outside to the immediate grounds. The garden was in full bloom and it caused Wally’s chest to momentarily swell with pride; until the king’s next question. 

“How many gardens do you have?”

“….Just this one, King Barry.”

“It’s very lovely.” He looked at Iris. “Do you have a garden like this, Lady iris?”

“I do,” Iris nodded. “It’s very beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you, I’m sure.” Iris fought to keep a smile off her face; mentally roaming herself this was the same whose nobles had openly embarrassed her nephew. 

“Lord Wally,” said Cadby, approaching them, then bowing. “Pardon the interruption, my lord, but dinner is ready.”

“Thank you, Cadby. We’ll be right there.” Wally looked at Barry. “I think the tour of the orchards will have to wait for tomorrow.”

“That’s ok,” King Barry replied easily. “Now we have something to look forward to.”

“Yeah, we do.” The walk back to the dining room was pleasant. No one spoke, but at some point, Wally swore he heard the king humming. Glancing up and back at the man, Wally discovered that yes— the king of a large and powerful nation...was humming. It was strange, but also kind of nice. Wally recognized the folk tune and resisted the urge to bob his head along. ‘No!’ he scolded himself mentally. ‘Remember what happened in Central? King Barry is not our friend. His nobles are mean and stupid. I’m just supposed to be polite to him. I’m not actually supposed to like him.’ With that thought now established, they entered the dining room and Wally sat down in his usual place. Only once he’d sat down did he realize that he probably should’ve waited for the king to sit first. Looking at King Barry though, the man didn’t seem at all concerned. He simply sat down across from Iris, looking completely captivated by her. ‘He really likes Aunt iris.'

Soon after they say they were served their dinner and Wally dug in. The roast duck was his favorite, especially when it was served with honey coated vegetables and sliced apples. He took a slice of bread and put a few pieces of duck on it to make a sandwich. It was only when his makeshift sandwich was halfway to his mouth than did he look up. King Barry was looking at him with a strange look on his face. ‘Is this not how they eat in Central?’ Wally wondered. ‘Well…We’re not in Central. We’re in Keystone.’ He sat up a little straighter. “Is there something wrong, King Barry?”

“Not at all,” the king replied easily. “I’m merely surprised. I’d never thought to eat duck like that.”

“You should try it.” Iris gave him a warning look. “You might like it.” 

King Barry smiled. “Alright. I think I will.” He used his fork to put a few pieces of duck on a piece of bread, then placed another on top. Wally’s eyes followed him as he took a bite of it. 

“How do you like it?”

“It’s….good.”

That made Wally smile. “See? I told you.” He continued to eat his sandwich without any worry. When he finished one sandwich, he then made another with the rest of the bread and meat on his plate. When it was empty he put more food on it and kept eating. 

“Mmm. I’ve never eaten apples that taste this fresh, before.”

“I picked them myself, yesterday.”

“….You picked them?”

“Yes. Sometimes I help in the orchards.”

“Why?”

“Because….I do. It's just what we do here.” He gave the king a curious look. “You never work in the fields?”

“….If I’d done that at your age my mother would’ve had a fit. It wouldn’t have been proper for the future king.”

“So you’ve never been to the fields on your country?”

“I’ve visited some of them, but I never worked on them.”

“All of the heirs I know have worked in their family’s fields.”

“….Really?”

Wally nodded. “It’s supposed to teach us about the hard work to grow food, so we value our people.” Iris gave him a proud nod. 

“Did you do this as well, Lady Iris?”

“I did,” Iris replied. “My brother and I would usually work together when we were children. I would always sit on his shoulders to reach the highest branches.”

“That’s nice.”

“I think we should have dessert,” Wally said, noticing all their plates were empty. “Apple pastries.”

“Apple pastries?”

“Mhm. Coated in sugar.” Wally turned to Cadby, who walked forward as soon as Wally had gestured to him. “Please bring dessert out.”

“Of course, my lord,” Cadby replied. He bowed, then disappeared through a door. 

“What do you usually do after dinner?” King Barry asked. 

“I go to the drawing room. I play dominoes and with my little soldiers.”

“I see.” A strange look crossed the king’s face and Iris opened her mouth, but the dessert arrived before she could ask about it. They lapsed into silence as everyone enjoyed the desert. When they finished, Barry and Iris followed Wally to the drawing room. Wally immediately grabbed his box of dominoes from the mantle of the fireplace while two male servants moved a table. 

“You can sit,” Iris told Barry, gesturing to the over love seat by the fireplace. They were across from each other on either side of a large, square rug; where the table had been. Wally dumped out his dominoes, then started laying them out in a line. A servant handed Iris the embroidery she’d been working on the night before and she accepted it with quiet thanks. It was silent for a few minutes as Wally continued to line up his dominoes and Iris stitched. Every few moments Barry would shift uncomfortably. “Is something wrong, your majesty?”

“No,” Barry replied. “This just… isn’t what I’m used to.”

“What’re you used to?” Wally asked, not looking up from his toys.

“Well, …back home I usually go over papers and work before I retire for the night. When I’m visiting my nobles, there’s always grand parties that go very late into the night.”

“We don’t really do things like that, here. We only have parties if it’s the harvest festival or my birthday.”

“That makes sense.” He was quiet for another few minutes. “Can I play with you?”

“Sure.”

Iris looked up and her eyebrows raised as she watched the scene before her. The king of a large and powerful nation, one of the most powerful men on the continent, got down on the floor and started playing with dominoes. Wally instructed his playmate where they were to be lined up, so the line snaked over the rug. When they finished setting them all up, Wally looked at Barry. 

“Would you like to knock them over?” he asked.

“I’d be honored,” Barry replied. He went the beginning and gave the first domino a light tap. It fell over, quickly demolishing the line; one after another. After it finished, he helped Wally pick up the dominoes so they could be set up again. As he did, he took a moment to look at them. He found the typical number dots on one side, but on the other was Wally’s family crest. Barry smiled a little and followed Wally’s instructions as they built up a line that had two levels this time. When this one was finished, Wally knocked it over himself. He smiled proudly as the dominoes knocked over; bringing down the second level as well. 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Iris told Wally. The fire was now only half the size it had been, casting long shadows in the room. 

Wally sighed a little but nodded. “Ok,” he said. He quickly cleaned up the dominoes, putting them back in the tin box, before returning to the mantle. He ran over to his aunt and gave her a hug. “Good-night, Aunt Iris.”

“Good-night, Wally.” She kissed his hair and he faces the king and bowed. 

“Goodnight, King Barry.”

“Sleep well, Lord West,” Barry replied. 

Wally left the room, Cadby close on his heels to make sure he got there. Once they were alone, Iris caught Barry looking at the boxes of Wally’s toys on the mantle. 

“Why do you look at them like that?” she asked him. 

“Like what?” Barry replied.

“I don’t know…sadly?”

“….It’s just sad that a boy who’s still young enough to play with toys has to fill the role of a full-grown man.”

Iris nodded. “You’re right about that. I’m glad he plays with them though. I don’t want him to give up his childhood completely.”

“It would be a crime. He’s a good kid.” 

A sharp look crossed the Countess’ face. “And yet you allowed your nobles to insult him.”

Barry looked down. “I can’t control their beliefs, Lady Iris. I meant no harm to Wally or you. I am very sorry that happened. Believe me, the last thing I would’ve wanted was for a young boy to hurt by an adult. Especially a boy who was trying to fulfill his political role.” Iris backed down a little bit at the apologetic tone in his voice. “That’s why I wanted to come here first. So that I could apologize again and try to repair the damage caused by Lord Rathaway.”

Iris looked down at her embroidery and resumed stitching. “You’re nothing like what I expected, King Barry.”

“What did you expect?”

“A vain and pompous king, using his superior army to forcibly take advantage of a trade deal and buffer between Central and Metropolis.”

“I would never do that. Any independent states that enter a treaty with me do so voluntarily. I don’t interfere with their poetical affairs or their economy. I prove trade routes and protection in exchange for goods and fees. Everything is signed and agreed upon by both parties.”

“Hmm. You sound sincere, King Barry. I want to believe you.” 

“I hope that someday you will.” He stood up and approached her. “I’m feeling tired. Would you be offended if I went to bed?”

"Of course not."

Barry smiled and gently grabbed his hand so he could kiss the back of her hand. “Until tomorrow, Lady Iris.” 

Iris looked down to try and hide the involuntary smile that had crossed her face. She tried to focus on her stitching to try and ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the gesture. “Until tomorrow, your majesty.” 

— — 

The following morning, Barry and Wally set out early to the orchards. “Your aunt isn’t going with us?” King Barry asked as he mounted his horse. 

“You seem to really like my aunt,” Wally observed as climbed onto his own horse. 

“I like her. She’s beautiful and smart. Who wouldn’t like her?”

“That’s true. You're a king though, so you must meet a lot of women like her.”

“Believe me, Wally. There are no women like her. She’s one of a kind.”

Wally looked at him and was a little confused by the smile on the king's face. He decided to focus instead on showing the king his orchards. They rode through the trees at a lazy pace. As they passed, workers smiled and bowed their heads. When they reached the far side of the third orchard, Wally guided his horse up a narrow path. It took them to the top a hill where they could see two of the orchards int heir entirety and the small castle on the other side of them. 

“Wow…” King Barry breathed. “What a view.”

“I like it up here,” Wally said, eyes picking out the clutter of houses that made up the town by his castle and the distant green of the other three orchards. “After…after my mom died, my dad brought me up here. He said that my ancestors first spotted the county from this hill and shoe it because of the apple orchards.”

“….When did your mom die?”

“When I was 5. She got really sick and didn’t get better. Then Dad died a year later. He got sick too.”

“I’m very sorry, Wally.” The king looked out over the county. “I lost my mom when I was 12.”

“What about your dad?”

“….He’s….not around.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“So…were you 12 when you became the king?”

“I was.”

“Wow. That’s really young to be a king.”

“It is. I understand how overwhelming it is to be in charge of people and land when you're so young.”

“It is overwhelming. I try really hard though.”

“It shows. You’re doing a very good job. Your people seem happy with your rule.”

“I hope so.” He looked up at the king. “You know, you’re a lot different now than you were when we first met.”

Barry’s face was a mask of shame. “I’m sorry about what happened in Central, Wally. It shouldn’t have happened at all. You are an earl and I should’ve made clear to all my nobles you were to be treated with respect.”

“….I don’t understand why they were so mean…but, maybe it’s some adult thing.” He serrated playing with his horse’s mane. “I forgive you though.”

“You do?”

“Mhm. You’re very nice. I know the others don’t really like you because you’re a powerful king, but I want to friends.”

Barry smiled. “I’d like that a lot, Wally.”

“Good. Now let’s go. By the time we look at the other three shards and get back, it’ll be past lunch time.” 

“We should get moving then.” The rest of their trip was pleasant. Wally pointed out the place where he’d fallen out of a tree when he was four and the orchards where his friends worked. Barry seemed to take it all in as they rode. He enjoyed the excitement and happiness in the boy’s voice as he talked. When they were riding back to the castle, Barry said, “I’m really enjoying your county, Wally.”

“Why? You have a whole country and a big palace. Why do you like my little county so much?”

“It reminds me of my father’s lands at Castle Allen. Right up until I was 12, he would take me there every summer. I swam in the river, played ball, hunted, and chased my father around.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.”

“It always was. It was different than the formal life at Central Palace, so your castle is a lot like that.”

“Thank you.” Wally wasn’t sure if the king meant that as a compliment, but it certainly felt like one. They reached the castle, where Iris was waiting for them. 

“Did you guys have fun?” she asked as they dismount their horses. 

“King Barry says my castle is like his dad’s!” Wally informed her excitedly. “Isn’t that amazing?!”

“It is. I’m sure you’re both starving and lunch is ready.” Wally ran ahead of the group. 

Iris gave Barry a smile. “You like it here that much?” she asked. 

“There is beauty everywhere, here,” he replied. “In every room, field, and hall. Nothing but beauty as far as I can see.” Iris smiled and looked away.

The rest of the King’s visit was just as fun. Wally showed the king all his favorite books and toys. They stayed up late into the night, telling jokes and playing. Barry couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt his joyful and carefree. 

When it was time for him to move on to the next county the following day, it felt like a reason to mourn. He bowed first to Wally, then shook his hand. “Thank you for your hospitality,” the king said. “I more than enjoyed myself.”

“We’ll see you again when you come back through to visit Iris’ county.”

“Yes, and I hope you will be there.”

“I will!”

King Barry smiled and turned to Iris. “Lady Iris. I hope the time passes quickly until we see each other again.”

“Me too,” Iris replied. The king kissed her hand, then gave her a longing look before he mounted his horse. 

“Why does he keep looking at you like that, Aunt Iris?” Wally asked as they watched the king leave. 

“It’s an adult thing, Wally.” Iris felt she couldn’t help but return the longing look as she watched him go. “You’ll understand someday.”


End file.
